Stay By My Side
by Onodera Sophie
Summary: Yuuri comunica sus deseos de terminar su relación tanto romántica como profesional con Victor en un arrebato de inseguridad. Jamás esperó un mar de lágrimas de parte de su ídolo. One shot. Fluff porque mi cuerpo lo necesita.


\- Y bien, ¿De qué querías hablarme, Yuuri? -

\- Después del GPF acabemos con esto. -

Yuuri se felicitó a sí mismo al notar que su voz había salido compuesta, totalmente contraria al torbellino de emociones que rugía en su interior. El dolor en su pecho era tan doloroso como tangible y Yuuri deseaba desesperadamente retractarse, fingir demencia y besar a su prometido hasta que se le terminara el aire y sus labios se agrietaran. Sin embargo lo que estaba haciendo en aquel preciso momento era totalmente necesario, debía librarle de sus ataduras.

No tenía derecho a seguir siendo egoísta. Si la pista de hielo llamaba a Victor él se aseguraría de no intervenir, su felicidad estaba por encima de todo, siempre.

\- ¿Qué? – La exclamación de Victor fue débil y temblorosa, Yuuri supuso que era comprensible a este punto. Hacía apenas horas ambos habían intercambiado anillos y promesas frente a una iglesia, tiempo atrás Yuuri prácticamente había exigido que Victor fuera su entrenador hasta el día en que se retirara, y este había aceptado. – No entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres con "esto"?

Cómo única respuesta alzó la mirada, la cual hasta entonces había estado fija en el deslumbrante anillo de oro en su mano derecha, y permitió que esta chocara con los ojos azules que tanto adoraba. Detectó dolor y confusión en su pálido rostro, sus cejas fuertemente fruncidas y su boca apretada en una delgada línea recta, sus hombros tensos bajo la suave tela de la bata de baño.

"Oh no," pensó Yuuri imitando su expresión. "Yo he hecho esto."

\- Es lo mejor para ambos partir caminos. Tanto romántica como profesionalmente, me refiero. Victor, lo que has hecho por mí y mi carrera en estos últimos ocho meses difícilmente podré pagarlo, ha sido la mejor etapa de mi vida. No sabes cuánto… Cuánto te agradezco por todo. – Yuuri retuvo valientemente las ganas de llorar, ahora casi insoportables. No era el momento ni el lugar, debía dejarlo todo claro antes de que sucediera lo inevitable y lo perdiera para siempre. Yuuri prefería que esto ocurriera bajo circunstancias que estuvieran en su control, de lo contrario se derrumbaría por completo. – Pero el brillo en tus ojos cuando miraste la rutina de los demás competidores dijo suficiente. La pista te llama, _Vitya_. No me interpondré en tu camino. –

Se hizo silencio durante unos momentos, Yuuri notó como la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, fácilmente. Luego de un minuto que se hizo insoportablemente eterno, el cual pasó observando atentamente las leves variaciones en la expresión del ruso, este habló.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes decidir por mí? –

Yuuri parpadeó anonadado. La cara de Victor había pasado de una desolada a algo definitivamente iracundo de forma abrupta. Lo sentía en su sonrisa vacía y afilada, sus ojos libres del brillo que había dedicado a las presentaciones de sus rivales. El mismo que siempre le dedicaba a él. Se sintió resquebrajar ante la vista de su faceta más furiosa dirigida a su persona.

\- Estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para ambos. Yo ya no puedo seguir con esto. – Yuuri notó vagamente la carencia de emoción en su tono de voz, sabiendo que esto se vería reflejado en toda su postura y expresión, y no había forma en que pudiese evitarlo. Era como si el esfuerzo de intentar convencer a Victor que estaban mejor por separado lo hubiese drenado, como si lo hubiera dejado totalmente desconectado del mundo exterior. – Saber que te estoy decepcionando y al mismo tiempo alejando de lo que en verdad amas es algo que no puedo soportar.

\- ¡Tú eres el único que me está alejando de lo que en verdad amo con este ataque de inseguridad, Yuuri Katsuki! – A través de la espesa neblina de dolor y ansiedad Yuuri notó a Victor levantarse bruscamente de su asiento en frente de él para posicionarse a su lado, en la cama del hotel que ambos compartían. Sus manos, de apariencia delicada y femenina, actualmente poseían un agarre considerable sobre sus hombros. Acto seguido fue sacudido con vehemencia, parecían movimientos desesperados, sus próximas palabras poseían el mismo grado de agitación.

\- Hemos llegado tan lejos, no puedes hacerme esto. N-no… - La voz de Victor se quebró totalmente y tardo unos cuantos segundos en recomponerse. Sus labios se encontraban curvados en una rígida sonrisa que era físicamente dolorosa de ver, en opinión de Yuuri. – No entiendo. ¿No he sido lo suficiente claro estos últimos meses? Eres toda la inspiración que necesito. Si lo que estás haciendo es hacerme elegir entre ti y el patinaje, ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta.

\- Hacerte elegir es precisamente lo que no quiero. No puedo seguir con esto, no así. No puedo tenerte como mi entrenador y como mi amado al mismo tiempo. – Katsuki se encontró repentinamente sofocado e intentó levantarse, librarse de los temblorosos dedos que se aferraban a su blusa, más fue imposible. Nada más intuir su patético intento de escape Victor presionó su esbelta figura contra su cuerpo, entrelazó sus brazos en su nuca de forma sólida, hasta el punto que sus dedos arrugaban la tela en su espalda. Su rostro quedó parcialmente escondido en su cuello y Yuuri lamentó no poder observarlo, no poder leer las emociones que pasaban por el visiblemente alterado Victor Nikiforov.

La repentina humedad en el espacio entre su cuello y el creciente temblor en el cuerpo del peliblanco fueron como un balde de agua fría, y fue suficiente para hacerlo salir del estupor que lo había mantenido absorto y desconectado durante gran parte de la conversación.

\- ¿V-Victor…? – Los suaves hipidos confirmaron sus sospechas y Yuuri sintió una intensa punzada de pánico y arrepentimiento al saber que no solo había roto a pedazos la compostura de Victor, si no que lo había reducido a las lágrimas con su estúpida boca. Con manos vacilantes aferró su cintura y beso su hombro suave, tiernamente. El sollozo quebrado que esta pequeña acción arrancó le hizo palidecer, Yuuri estaba oficialmente acabado.

\- Amor, lo siento tanto… No llores, por favor. – Rogó ronco, angustiado. Las manos en la cintura del ruso ahora poseían un agarre decidido, sus labios besaban cada espacio de piel lechosa disponible a su alcance. Sin embargo los sollozos continuaban imperturbables, Victor seguía estando inconsolable y la desesperación de Yuuri solo iba en aumento.

\- N-no quiero que me dejes, Yuuri… - Victor parecía apenas capaz de formular oraciones a causa del llanto. – Déjame ser un hombre egoísta y no… No me dejes, Y-Yuuri…

\- No, no lo haré. Si es lo que tú quieres no lo haré, Victor. Mírame. – Yuuri se re posicionó para quedar frente a frente con su prometido, teniendo que deshacer su ahora frágil agarre en sus hombros en el proceso. Victor era un desastre, con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas y su ceño fruncido, sus rosados labios formando una mueca amarga. Lucía miserable. Yuuri alzó las manos y las posiciono una en cada mejilla, ambas húmedas y ruborizadas. Acarició dulcemente la piel con sus dedos. – Pensé… Yo pensé que te estaba sacando un peso de encima. Mereces algo mejor que un patinador mediocre y un novio aún peor. Dios, soy un desastre.

\- Lo eres. – Concedió Victor en un susurro, complacido ante el afectuoso contacto, el débil inicio de una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. – Pero no te cambiaría por nada, Kobuta-chan.

\- Estás realmente enfadado conmigo si has vuelto a usar ese apodo. – Yuuri acortó la distancia y se presionó dulcemente contra los labios del ruso. El vestigio de lágrimas le había dado un sabor agridulce al beso, y Yuuri decidió que resumía a la perfección su situación, sus sentimientos. – Realmente lo siento.

Victor se limito a responder entusiasta al beso. Sus dedos encontraron su camino por el cuerpo del japonés, deslizando caricias desde su pecho hasta su cuello, hasta finalmente enredarse en su cabello. Solo entonces Yuuri fue consciente de la parcial desnudez de su prometido que aún llevaba apenas una bata encima, y ardió de deseos de arrancarla.

\- Compénsame. – Gimoteó Victor repartiendo besos y mordiscos por toda la extensión de su cuello, haciéndole estremecer. Yuuri no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces y lo empujó con cuidado contra las sabanas, posicionándose encima, cediendo a sus impulsos y deslizando la única prenda del peliblanco hasta desnudarlo por completo. La imagen frente a sus ojos era embelesadora y Victor sonrió radiante, risueño al fin, aparentemente más que satisfecho por la atención.

Era malditamente adorable y Yuuri no pudo evitar maldecirse a sí mismo por su estupidez, por pensar que darse por vencido en este hermoso hombre era la mejor y única opción. Había una nueva determinación creciendo en su pecho, ganar el Grand Prix Final ya no era una de sus únicas prioridades.

Hacer a Victor Nikiforov sonreír de esa manera por el resto de su vida lo era.


End file.
